


Introductions are in order.

by Yomidark



Series: Colonel Yuuki's harem. [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma accepts Colonel Yuuki's proposition and joins the D Agency. </p><p>(Pretty much a direct sequel to the "The real D Agency")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions are in order.

“You nervous?” Miyoshi asked, as him and Sakuma walked together down the hallway. “You shouldn’t be.”

 _‘… That’s easy for you to say,’_ Sakuma felt like answering him, but instead chose to remain quiet, his eyes gazing ahead.

Like he was reading his mind, Miyoshi continued, “You already slept with me and the Colonel, there is nothing to be embarrassed about at this point. The others know about it.” His lips curled into a smile. “They have actually been eager to meet you for a while now.”

“They already _know_ me.” Sakuma answered. He _knew_ what the other meant, but he felt like bickering with Miyoshi a bit.

“Here we are.” Miyoshi pointed out, showing the door with his hand. He wasn’t try to actual ignore the other, he just though it was better to let him vent.

Sakuma gulped. He could image what he was behind that door. Naked bodies. Moans. The scent of semen. Flashes of his last… activities with Miyoshi and the Colonel ran on in his mind, how he would thrust inside Miyoshi’s welcoming legs, feel the Colonels lips, Miyoshi’s tongue…

“Don’t wander.” Miyoshi chipped, hooking their arms together, bringing him back to reality. “You’ll have time for that later.”

 _"Beside, the others would devour you alive if you did that."_ He also thought, but he kept that to himself.

Sakuma nodded slightly, as Miyoshi’s other hand turned the doorknob, opening the door. Sakuma was ready to hear moans and the eyes of dozen naked men of him… but instead, all he could feel was an odor of cigarette and a bunch of people playing cards on a table. They all turned around looking at him, stopping their game.

“Wha..” His expression was mix of confusion and embarrassment. Was the whole thing just a prank? No, it was impossible, there was no way the Colonel was that kind of person, and the way their bodies had moved and touched, there was nothing fake about it.

Miyoshi giggled, sliding his arm around his, guiding him inside.

“Oh, Lieutenant Sakuma, you are here. Good.” One of the men sitting at the table spoke. It was Kaminaga. Sakuma recognized Hatano and Tazaki with him. He also spied Jitsui, sitting on the sofa at the back, reading a book.

“Nice… to see you.” Sakuma muttered. He was trying to maintain his composure while assessing his situation and try to hide his confusion. He soon realized it was useless with men like these; they were spies after all.

“It seems that our Lieutenant here is confused.” It was Miyoshi who spoke. “He was probably expecting a far different scenario when he opened the door.”

“I wonder why he did.” Tazaki’s eyed Miyoshi, then looked at Sakuma. “We are not some animals, Lieutenant. We wouldn’t show you any scene of that kind as you first enter the room.”

“Yes, we are not like Miyoshi,”Hatano commented.

“Remember you are talking about Colonel Yuuki too, Hatano,” Miyoshi pointed out, shutting up Hatano. “Beside, my little… ‘trap’ end up working pretty well, for all of us, don’t you think?” The arm around Sakuma’s tightened.

The others words were a bit hard to swallow, but they did make more sense than  Miyoshi’s. So this wasn’t a trap. “I see.” Sakuma said.

Suddenly, he could feel Miyoshi’s breath on his ear as he whispered “Watch out for Kaminaga and Jitsui.”

“This of course doesn’t mean the evening won’t end up in sex.” Kaminaga suddenly spoke, looking directly at Sakuma. “After all, it’s what we came here for.” His eyes didn’t leave any doubt; he wanted Sakuma.

And he wasn’t the only one, Sakuma noticed. Jitsui had close his book. Hatano and Tazaki cards were on the table. They were all staring at him.

Only Miyoshi didn’t, and instead stared at them back, holding him very close and very tightly. _Almost_ forcefully, Sakuma thought. Almost.

Suddenly, Kaminaga stood up, hands clashing on the table, chair pushing back violently. He walked toward Sakuma, placing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes checking him like he was a wondrous, delicious prize. Sakuma let him as he stared straight ahead, trying to not look into his eyes.

Suddenly, he could feel Kaminaga’s lips on his other ear,  opposite Miyoshi, whispering “It seems Miyoshi doesn’t want to share you, Lieutenant. “

“I’m always willing to share, Kaminaga. I’m just afraid you’ll scare poor Sakuma.” Miyoshi interjected.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Kaminaga’s lips and breath drew closer. “Do you prefer to take or taken, Sakuma? Have you ever been with so many men?”

“Kaminaga…” Tazaki reprimanded him.

“I’m trying to make the Lieutenant relax. He’ll be happy if he tells us what he likes. We have no secret among us… well, almost.” He looked with the corner of his eyes at Tazaki.

“I’ll help you, Lieutenant.” Kaminaga continued. “I don’t have a preference. Top, bottom, they are all the same for me. All I care is that I have fun and that it feels good. I don’t care about the sex of my partners. I find the thought of many bodies, entwined exchanging fluids and effusions together delicious and irresistibly hot.” One of his hands slid into Sakuma’s jacket and shirt, feeling his hot skin. “Don’t you?”

Sakuma’s gulped.

“Jitsui, now,” Kaminaga’s hand caressed his chest, his expert fingers knew exactly how to stimulate one body, “He’s a complete sadist. He may not look like one, but trust me. Do not give him what he wants and it will be even more fun.”

Sakuma’s eyes took in the young-looking man, who was staring at them, _at him_ , in a serene and soft demeanor.

“You have no idea what he’s capable with that little body of his. The way he can lock those legs, forcing your body onto his… well, I guess you’ll find out soon.” Kaminaga smiled, his hand wandering lower, feeling the others muscled abdomen. ”Like steel” He murmured. ”I can see why Miyoshi wanted you so much”.

“Tazaki-”  
  
“Oi.” Tazaki butted in, a bit pissed.

Kaminaga ignored him. “Tazaki… he’s a complete top. Well, almost always. You guys are very similar in a way, I think.”

“And finally…” Kaminaga’s hand suddenly went lower inside his pants, feeling  Sakuma’s erection. Despite the fact that he should have expected it, it was hard to not react. He was hard, harder than he ever been. “… we have Miyoshi.”  


Miyoshi arm was still hooked around his, and he tugged him harder. “Don’t let him play you,” His body said.

“Our Miyoshi. A born narcissist. Sometimes I wonder if there is anything he cannot seduce?” Kaminaga was completely gripping his erection now, almost forcefully.

“He likes to have the attention on himself. Especially Colonel Yuuki’s attention to Tazaki dismay. During sex, he’s a forced to be reckoned with. The way he pulls you toward himself, he’s like a magnet. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.”

Sakuma felt like Tazaki wanted to say something, but he didn’t.

“The little show you assisted was a set up by him, you know? He really wanted you- for you to join us.” Kaminaga corrected himself. He obviously made the error on purpose.

“So, Sakuma.” The Lieutenant felt like Kaminaga was finished, but he found little relief in that. “Tell us, what do you prefer? To take or to be taken?”

“I-” Sakuma gulped. Kaminaga was still on his dick and he clearly had no intention of letting go “Don’t have a preference. Although I have mostly been on top.”

“I can see why.” He smiled, squeezing him hard. Sakuma moaned. “But have you ever been _taken?”_

“I… a couple of times.”

“Did you like it?”

“Kaminaga,” Miyoshi interjected. “I’m not sure the Lieutenant appreciates being interrogated.”

“Oh, but I can tell you, my dear Miyoshi, he definitely does.” The hand in Sakuma’s pants moved. “You should feel for yourself.”

“There is nothing I haven’t seen already, anyway.”

“So as I was saying…” Kaminaga continued, ignoring Miyoshi.

“Yes. It was… enjoyable.” Sakuma answered, not allowing the other to repeat the question.

“Good, good.” Kaminaga said, as suddenly, he let him go completely, both his erection and the hand on the shoulder, moving away in a spin, like nothing happened. “Because there will be plenty of being taken and taking, tonight.” His lips curled into a mischievous smile as he looked at him.

“So.” He then announced. “Who’s ready for new round of the true Joker Game of the D Agency?”

The remaining two men who were sitting stood up, and they walked toward Miyoshi and Sakuma, their necktie falling down as they opened their shirt with one hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Heavy breathing. A sound of flesh slapping against each other. Semen.

The room was filled with those elements. Their bodies intertwined in ways Sakuma didn’t know was possible. Hatano, Miyoshi, Tazaki, Jitsui. It was impossible to say who the finger he was sucking belonged to, or who was licking his ass.  They exchanged positions and moved like sex was their natural state, their nude bodies pressing against each other.

He came again and again into each of them. He was taken by them over and over. Each new orgasm was different and more powerful than the last. His hips moved on his own, and as soon he released someone would whisper “another round, Sakuma” or “Take me, Lieutenant” and he was already thrusting into welcoming wetness, using his tongue to tease, his fingers to stimulate.

He now understood, yes, that’s what he wanted. That was the true face of Joker Game of the D Agency.

And he had all of the intention of playing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted to make the sex part longer, maybe another chapter entirely, but it ended up as a cliff-note basically.
> 
> Anyway, this should be the last one (Probably, you never know with all the pairing possibilities!), I hope someone enjoyed my portrayal of the D Agency. :)


End file.
